Pockets
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: And as much as the Revonnahgander wanted to push Ben away, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he linked their fingers together, feeling how icy Ben's human phalanges were. "You did not bring mittens, did you?"


**A/N: I've had this one in the archive for a while. Thought to post it today, while my weather is nice here.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own Ben 10 nor any affiliated characters.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Pockets<em>

Ben's cheeks had melted into a ruddy red color, and his nose was running, which he kept pathetically wiping at with his sleeves as they stood out in the cold.

Together. Him and Rook. The snow was settling around them, flakes fluttering to amass in whatever mess it would turn into. The wind was calmer now compared to the earlier gusts that left Rook's fur a flurry of fluff. Lucky for him, it'd smoothed out by now, and Ben could tell as he watched his partner's face.

"Do you think they'll come?" Ben asked, tottering on his feet in an effort to keep moving, to keep warm. The chill was biting at his fingers and knuckles and nose and eyes. He was shivering beneath his heavy winter coat, and the hat on his head only went so far to keep the warmth in.

In response, Rook said, "I do not know. It's late, and the Tetramands very well could have decided to postpone the heist for tomorrow." His somber orange eyes watched the street as they stood on the corner; he, too, was bundled up in a similar fashion, just with more blue tones instead of his boyfriend's greens. "I trust our intel. Kevin often seems to know what he is doing."

"Kevin always knows what he's doing," responded Ben nonchalantly, still rocking on the balls of his feet. "He's good like that. Considering he found intel on a weapons deal..." The hero was just now putting together the pieces on that one.

"Tetramands do not like the cold, seeing as it is not a regular occurrence on Khoros." Rook's voice remained professional. "They may have decided to wait for the snow to stop."

It didn't look like it would stop any time soon.

Ben kept glancing at the corner and trying to figure out how to get back in the van where they could run the heat and get warm again. He was pretty sure his hands were going to freeze off, and his toes would probably get frostbite sooner or later. He inched closer to Rook, hoping his furry boyfriend would be willing to try and keep him warm. Rook was, in all seriousness, usually a few degrees warmer than any average human courtesy of his Revonnahgander fur and physiology; Ben found that he never minded.

"But the snow probably won't stop. The weather report looked like snow all night." Ben felt ice beneath the snow and tried to be careful inching closer to Rook. So far, Rook hadn't noticed.

"Yes, but we do not know whether they intend to still attempt their heist tonight. We cannot operate under a false pretense and make inaccurate assumptions." His eyes drifted from the street they were watching to take the most minute, inconspicuous glance at his Popsicle boyfriend before checking on his prototool to make sure he had brought it even though he already knew he did. Still, he didn't want to make it seem like he was all that interested in Ben at the moment. They were on duty.

Ben moved his toes closer to Rook and transferred his weight so to keep getting closer to his boyfriend, but it definitely wasn't actually happening if Rook were to notice. He fiddled with his scarf, still hoping he could negotiate Rook into the van so they could warm up. It was ice cold.

"We may be out here all night," Rook warned, giving a quick glance to Ben. And he noticed those rosy red cheeks and his running nose, and Rook pulled his scarf off to wrap it around Ben's face, covering his mouth and nose. "This will keep you warmer," he assured with a small smile.

"But I already have a scarf," Ben protested to no avail as Rook didn't seem the slightest bit interested in taking his scarf back. And it smelled like Rook, and it was warmer; Ben couldn't bring himself to complain too much. "Won't you be colder?"

"I have fur." Rook's eyes remained trained where the Tetramands would supposedly arrive. "And it will smell like you when you return it to me, and I will be quite pleased." He hated acting like a boyfriend on the job, but he couldn't bring himself to watch Ben shiver any longer. "So wear it. I will be fine."

Ben, again, shuffled closer. Now he pulled one hand out of his pocket and put it into that of Rook's jacket. "Are you sure?"

Rook knew this was a lost cause. Ben did not have an 'off' switch for their relationship. And as much as the Revonnahgander wanted to push Ben away, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he linked their fingers together, feeling how icy Ben's human phalanges were. "You did not bring mittens, did you?"

Head drooping, he responded, "I left them in the car." He was embarrassed, but his voice was filled with something more like self-disappointment.

Rook's lips were now pursed. "You could have just taken the keys and gone to retrieve them."

He sighed, his breath coming out like smoke from a dragon's nostrils, which had never ceased to thrill him in some small way. "Yeah, but your hands could keep mine warm, right?" Ben squeezed his boyfriend's hand. Rook was so freaking warm he wished he could find a jacket big enough to wrap both of them up inside, then he would never be cold again. "I mean, that's okay, right?"

"Your fingers will be cold when we have to fight."

"But what if they don't come tonight?"

"But what if they do."

Frustration bubbled. "Come on, Rook, I made a mistake." He was still shivering, but he was grateful for the scarf and for Rook's warm hand. "I can go get my gloves if it bothers you so much."

When Ben tried to pull his hand away, Rook held fast, not letting him go. "I said you need to try and be more prepared, not that I will not keep you warm."

Ben smiled and laughed. "I sometimes forget that you can be so mushy when you don't have a stick up your ass." He moved a little closer to Rook so that they were standing perfectly side-by-side, Ben's hand shoved in Rook's pocket, their coats rustling as they brushed against each other.

Confused, Rook blinked at the hero. "I am sorry, Ben, but I do not believe there has ever been a stick up my-"

"Tetramands!" Ben spotted the huge four-armed aliens bolting towards the warehouse full of tech. "C'mon!" He pulled his hand from Rook's, who now let go willingly.

And they bolted into battle.

But later that night, Rook was more than happy to receive his scarf back, wrapped in the smell of his lover as he drove home through the cold Bellwood streets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think I have ever gotten mushier with any pairing ever. These two morons make it so easy. Please drop a review (:**

**~Sky**


End file.
